


Teaser

by momotastic



Series: Pornalot 2017 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Pornalot, Pornstars, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: Camelot Productions put up a new promo picture.





	Teaser

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Challenge Two: Tease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793834) by [Pornalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pornalot/pseuds/Pornalot). 



> Written for Round 2 of Pornalot 2017: Tease
> 
> I won first place for this entry. Thank you to everyone who voted for entry #6.

The picture is more than hot.

Arthur Pendragon, known for being the toppiest top in the business, has fucked every single talent working for Camelot Productions, has been filmed in every position imaginable, and delivered more money shots than anyone else in the company.

His nickname is King Arthur – and rightly so. He’s got a prosthetic leg, and he’s not the tallest or buffest guy at Camelot. He doesn’t even have the biggest cock – that’s Lancelot’s privilege and he’s ever so shy about it – but there’s no doubt that, even when completely naked, Arthur exudes regality.

What’s more, all his partners praise him for being the best fuck of their life. None of his fans think it’s exaggerated, or played up for the cameras. When Arthur fucks someone, they all feel like they’re the only one that matters to him, like they could never be fucked by anyone else ever again.

Naturally, it’s everyone’s biggest dream to get fucked by the mighty Arthur Pendragon one day, and video sales are at an all-time high since Arthur joined Camelot, even though anyone can get porn everywhere on the internet for free.

Everyone pays the subscription fee willingly to see Arthur in action, because something this beautiful can’t be found on cheap websites with five minute clips that butcher the entire story of the video.

It’s not just that Arthur’s gorgeous and, from what it looks and sounds like, an attentive partner, he’s also got a knack for making anal sex painless, and to make sure his bottoms never go soft even once while he plays with them.

It’s no wonder that, for him, everyone bottoms.

Well, everyone, except Merlin.

Merlin is the newest cast member, and he’s already had a couple of shoots with the knights. Arthur might be the biggest star, but Camelot has a wide variety of talents to choose from, and so the combinations are endless – especially for the actors who’re more flexible about their partner’s gender.

In the few months Merlin’s been working for Camelot, he’s already been with Lancelot (as bottom) and Gwaine (as top), and he’s played with a few of the girls. He’s also been included in a couple more three- or moresomes, usually with the knights, but also one or two mixed groups for all genders.

Arthur sometimes joins in to watch, or to play with one of the knights, but any time he’s tried to go near Merlin’s arse, Merlin will glare at him and move out of the way.

To the audience, it actually looks like Merlin doesn’t particularly like Arthur, even though he has bright smiles and affection for everyone else. It’s not entirely clear if the animosity against Arthur is part of a script, or honest dislike.

Arthur, for his part, always watches Merlin as if it’s a hot day in the desert, and Merlin’s the only thing that can quench Arthur’s thirst.

The tension’s thick enough to require a chainsaw to cut through it, and anyone watching them can’t help but be turned on by it.

And now, finally, there’s this promo shot for an upcoming video.

Arthur’s shirtless, his left arm on the table beside him, hand laying flat and relaxed on the surface. His hair’s tousled and his eyes closed in bliss. His lips are parted and look puffy and red as if he’s spent hours kissing someone. His entire face is relaxed and so utterly beautiful that it takes everything out of anyone who sees this picture not to come on the spot.

His jeans have been pulled down to his ankles, and his legs are spread as wide as they’ll go as he lays bent over a desk. His perfect bubble butt is on display for the audience, and his right hand is pulling a cheek away to reveal his – oh God – glistening hole.

It’s immediately obvious that someone’s spanked him a couple of times, because his arse cheeks are pink and – upon closer inspection – a hand print is visible.

Arthur’s cock hangs heavy between his thighs, and in the high resolution of the promo shot, there’s a bead of precome visible at the tip.

That alone is hot as fuck, but it’s by far not all.

Behind Arthur stands Merlin, fully clothed in a beautifully tailored suit in midnight blue. From previous videos, viewers already know that Merlin works for Arthur’s law firm, and that this is his office.

(It’s excusable not to have noticed it before. Anyone would be distracted by the sight of Arthur looking so fucking hot.)

Merlin is fully clothed except for his cock, his left hand wrapped around it as if to stroke leisurely. He looks utterly relaxed and put together. Where Arthur is mussed and clearly already on the edge, not even so much as a hair is out of place on Merlin’s head.

The only thing that gives away how excited Merlin must be, is his cock that’s glistening with precome. One can’t help but wonder how long they’ve already been going at it, and what all Merlin has promised Arthur to do to him. Merlin’s a pro at dirty talk. (The best, really.)

Merlin’s free hand’s reaching forward as if to touch Arthur again, but of course the motion is frozen on the picture, and anyone looking at it can only wonder at what he’s going to do. Touch Arthur’s arse, maybe finger his hole? Or is he going to play with Arthur’s cock?

One thing is painfully obvious though: King Arthur of Camelot Productions is going to bottom for the first time in his career, and it will be the hottest fucking thing anyone will have ever seen.

God, having to wait for the video to be released is going to be torture, but it’ll be September soon, and in a week or so, Camelot will put out a short trailer.

Until then, there’s a lot someone can do with this little teaser.


End file.
